


How to Lose at a Fighting Tournament

by MelancholyChocolate



Category: Destruction Bench Agreement (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone but Oz is only mentioned, Gen, Short, Technically Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyChocolate/pseuds/MelancholyChocolate
Summary: Oz contemplates the reason why they joined the fight and the actions of a particular competitor.





	How to Lose at a Fighting Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> It is I, James, Jamie, James is me. Here is the other canon Oz thing. I swear the next thing I post won't just be straight up canon. ;v;  
> I just really love Oz.

Oz slumped into the soft cushions of Azula's couch. They were quite frankly surprised at how long they lasted in the fight. Applesauce bribery and avoiding groups can only get one so far in a fight, and with only twenty-one stamina to their name, it was only natural that they got knocked out pretty quickly after the arena shrunk. Not that it mattered to them. They had really only joined as an excuse to find someone. While the person they wanted to reach might now have been in the fight, people who knew him were, and that’s what really mattered. Everything else on the battlefield was merely a means to an end. 

Oz glanced up at the television. It was turned to DBA, showing their babysitter still duking it out. At the very least this meant they would have a few precious moments to themself. They reached into their backpack, discarded onto the floor along with their hat, and pulled out a bright pink smartphone. Despite knowing that Cadence would not have had the time to act upon Oz's request, they couldn't help but stare at it, waiting. A small worry wormed its way into the small witch's mind. _What if she doesn't remember me slipping it into her pocket? What if she decides not to give it to him?_ Oz shook their head. No, no. They knew well enough that Cadence was not that kind of person. She may have some emotional issues, but she has always been kind to them. 

Oz layed down on the couch, resting their phone on their chest. Their expression soured as another thought crossed their mind. Sara. When Oz had seen the blonde haired woman approaching, they had been ready for a fight. Maybe a little bit of small talk. Just not… that! They needed to think this through. To figure out how to handle this new situation. She did whisper it, instead of announcing it to the world. Maybe she wanted to help. Or maybe she wanted something from Oz. She seemed like a kind enough person, but Oz had been burned enough times to know to keep their guard up. Still, maybe having another person who knew wouldn’t be too bad. She might not have been who they wanted to figure it out, but they could admit that it wasn't necessarily unwelcome. 

Oz sighed, feeling the weight of the day's competition. They could deal with this later, once Azula got back. For now, they needed to rest. They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep to the sounds of a dying combat.


End file.
